Eugene Reacher
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Eugene Gregorio Reacher |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | January 1st 1972 |- | Age | 45 |- | First Appearance | "Phone Call" |- | Favorite Food | Doritos |- | Favorite Color | Brown |- | Ethnicity | Unknown |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | A Reacher |- | Important Belongings | Reacher, Hat and Glasses |- | Sons | Eli and Ethan |- | Brother | Franklin |- | Father | Spartacus |- | Enemies | The Government, Killer Pig, Demons, Ethan, |- | Fears | Work, Exercise, Moving |- | Enjoys | Watching TV, Sleeping, Laying, Relaxing |- | Final Appearance | } |} Eugene Reacher is a main protagonist in The Reacher YouTube series from Ya Gotta Run Films. He is played by creator Ricky Jimenez. Eugene is an extremely lazy man who has given up on life and raising his two sons Eli and Ethan. Eugene can be found lounging about the family home using his trusty Reacher to Reach for various items. Early Life Not much is revealed about Eugene's early life within the series. He was married at age 22 and had his first son Eli at age 23. Two years later his wife gave birth to Ethan. At this point Eugene had given up on his family and work. The stress of paying bills, the struggle to raise kids and the horrors of being a part of society take a toll on him. He convinces his brother Franklin to go off with him and live a peaceful life away from stress and rules. At some point Eugene gets his family house back and must raise his sons. Father Figure Eugene is considered the mentor/father figure in the series. Much of Eli and Ethan's behavior is because of the way he taught and raised them over the years. Eli became more like his father, where as Ethan rebelled and became the opposite of him. Eugene has also demonstrated much knowledge about Reachers. In Season 1 Episode 15 he explains to Ethan that by betraying the Reacher the Reacher will betray you. Ethan ignores his father's advice only to discover he was right. Also in the episode "Cassie Goes Downstairs" he demonstrates magical skills on reviving a broken Reacher. Cassie, a mysterious girl who dwells in the upstairs area of the Reacher's home looks up to Eugene and even refers to him as Sensei. It is suggested that Eugene trained and mentored her in the ways of the Reacher as he did with his oldest son Eli. On more then one occasion, Eugene has demonstrated great knowledge of the unknown and weird. He seems to be more open to the mysteries and magic of the world than the ever day person. Role in The Reacher Eugene is a main character throughout the Reacher saga. He is the second character introduced after Eli. He acts as a mentor to the other characters. Throughout the series he can be seen Reaching for his favorite food Doritos, or his favorite drinks Little hugs juice barrels. Feeling as though standing or doing anything is a struggle and waist of time he is often seen sitting or laying down, although he has risen and walked on several occasions. Brotherly Bond Franklin, Eugene's younger brother by 2 years is also his best friend. Although they often fight as brothers do, Eugene enjoys eating, resting and reaching with his little bro. Growing up Franklin would look up to Eugene. Physical Appearance Eugene is a tall man with long dark dreadlocks. It is apparent that he has not gotten a haircut in many, many years. He often appears unshaven with facial hair stubble and a thick mustache to boot. He is rarely separated from his favorite blue beanie hat and old wooden Reacher. His Reacher was one of the first ever created. It is said to be a prototype to all other Reachers. He always wears comfortable pajama paints. These are great to lay around the house all day in. Often he is seen riding around in a chair with wheels through the house. This is another great way for him to avoid standing and exerting too much energy.